


Calling All The Monsters

by FandomGuardian12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor cares but would never admit it, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Celebrations, Charlie is a cinnamon roll, Charlie wants to celebrate, Husk is grumpy, Sabotage, The demons are actually getting better, This isn't serious I wrote it as a sitcom, Vaggie is protective, Vox is actually worse than Alastor, dance party, everyone is trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGuardian12/pseuds/FandomGuardian12
Summary: The hotel's resident demons have actually begun to get better, working hard towards redemption, and Charlie decides to throw a party to celebrate their progress. Alastor, realizing that he is at risk of getting bored again, resolves to sabotage the event; only a little though. But when Vox shows up with a group of the other Overlords of Hell, Alastor must act quickly to protect the hotel and all the good demons within it. But all of this is of course only for his own entertainment. Why else would he do it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Calling All The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Having gotten into Hazbin Hotel and being (patiently) starved for content, I wrote this little self-made episode full of all my favorite things: dance parties, Charlie being a happy crackhead, redemption, Alastor being a jerk/secret softie, and general demon shenanigans. Anyway, this is all for fun and doesn't really involve any romance or major angst. I hope you enjoy!

Charlie's shoes clicked brightly on the glimmering floor of the lobby as she paced back and forth. Her energy implied that she was nervous, but a persistent smile graced her features and her eyes glimmered with noticeable excitement. Vaggie watched her, looking much more tense by comparison. But that was a given. Alastor lurked by the reception desk, his signature toothy grin fixed as firmly as always on his face. Husker seemed rather unhappy with the presence of the Radio Demon so close to him, leaning on the other side of the bar. 

Voices began to sound from the main hallways, freezing Charlie in her tracks. She whipped around in time to see a large group of the hotel residents trudging down the grand staircase, led by little Niffty, who was scurrying ahead of of them. The tiny cyclops ran right up to Alastor, grinning and bouncing happily. The bigger demon condescended to give her a pat on the head, then nudged her away from him with his foot. Charlie also began to bounce with delight, waving her patients over. 

"Razzle, Dazzle, hold still please. It's good of you to come in with the others, Baxter. Crymini, good job being on time! Husk, the bar is shining. Did you clean it again? Mimzy, I like your new dress. Angel, you forgot to clean up after Fat Nuggets yesterday. Niffty was not happy. Thank you for reminding him, Molly." The princess beamed at each and every one of them proudly, her voice kind and endlessly cheerful. "Gather 'round, everyone! I have a very special announcement."

The residents moved to the couches and armchairs on the edge of the lobby, arguing only a little as they chose their seats. Vaggie allowed herself to smile at the mild domesticity of it all. It reminded her a little bit of the sitcoms she used to watch when she was alive and human on Earth. _They're all kinda becoming... friends,_ she thought. It was almost a silly idea, but rang true enough. Baxter was still prideful, neurotic, and loathed to be touched, but at least he made an effort to interact with the others as of late. Mimzy and Niffty were slowly beginning to learn boundaries, especially with the men, and Angel Dust and Molly were currently on the longest clean streaks in their personal history. Even Husk was drinking a little less and less every week, focusing more on his magic act instead. Out of all the demons in the hotel, only Alastor really remained the same. 

Vaggie's gaze moved to the Radio Demon. He stood beside Charlie, having shifted into a calmer sort of smile, although looking no less menacing as he loomed over them all. Vaggie knew it would have been foolish to think that Alastor could or would ever change for the better. He still had not really done anything to destroy Charlie's dream of redemption for demons, but he did not necessarily make it very easy either. No. The improvements that each of the residents had made definitely had nothing to do with Alastor. 

"You've all been doing very well lately," Charlie was saying, "and I'm super, super proud of you. So proud in fact, that I'm throwing a party for you all at the end of this week! Dancing, music, streamers, fancy clothes, food, games, and friends. The whole nine yards!" She threw up her hands happily, looking at them all with an expectant grin. 

Everyone glanced around at each other in a beat of awkward silence, but then had the well-mannered sense to clap for Charlie. Vaggie rolled her eyes, the action both affectionate towards her girlfriend and slightly annoyed at the residents. _They still take some convincing sometimes. Figures._

Charlie's grin brightened ever more. "Great! I hope you guys are excited as I am." She pulled a clipboard seemingly from nowhere, then began to read from it. "We're hosting the party in the ballroom of course, since that's the biggest room in the hotel. It'll be this Saturday at 6 o'clock.

"That's in three days!" Vaggie cried, becoming tense again at the idea of having to set up a whole massive party in so little time.

Waving at her reassuringly, Charlie said, "Everyone's gonna help set it up, okay? It'll be okay, Vaggie. Just wait and see." Clearing her throat, she went on. "Husk, you're in charge of decorations and set-up. Make it look really good, okay? Baxter, Niffty, please help him however you can." The cat demon grumbled a little in complaint, but Charlie soldiered on. "Mimzy and Crymini can pick the music, and Molly, I need you to help Razzle and Dazzle prepare the food." She turned to Vaggie. "Am-Am I missing anything?" 

"Drugs?" Angel Dust piped up. "You didn't give me a job, Charles. I can get the drugs!" The other demons snickered amongst themselves, smiling sheepishly at the princess when her smile momentarily vanished. "Hey, that was a joke," Angel backtracked with an awkward grin. 

Charlie sighed, shaking her head although a mildly amused smirk tugged at her lips. "Angel, you can help Molly and the twins." The spider demon nodded in agreement, already looking to his sister, and Vaggie was almost impressed. "Alright everyone," the princess continued. "Let's get to work!" 

Chattering happily, the demons all got up, gathered in their assigned groups, and began to disperse. Vaggie noticed that Alastor stayed put beside Charlie, so she made a point of remaining as well. "Hey, why don't I make arrangements with Husk to shut down the bar Saturday night?" the moth demon offered. "We don't want things to get too crazy."

The other shook her head with barely a second's hesitation. "No, they've all been doing pretty well about drinking in moderation. Let's let that serve as a sort of little test for them. They are rewarded for good behavior and still have a few privileges." She smiled, as though pleased with her idea. Vaggie frowned a little doubtfully, but did not argue. 

"Charlie, my dear," Alastor piped up suddenly, "if we're rewarding good behavior in the residents, don't they deserve something a little more.. exciting?" 

Charlie blinked at him in surprise. "Al, you didn't even think that a demon _could_ be reformed. And besides, what's more fun than a dance party?" Her voice pitched at the end with pure excitement, and Alastor grinned forcibly down at her.

"I guess you're right," the Radio Demon hummed, dark eyes flickering. "What can I do to help?" 

Vaggie was surprised at his offer to continue to help, but Charlie cheerfully took the action in stride. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity to showcase our progress to the whole city. We could bring in sponsors, new patients, news coverage that takes the project seriously" She got ahead of herself and had to take a breath, squealing with elation. 

Alastor, of course, did not stop smiling. "You need me to create a guest list?"

"I need you to create a guest list!" Charlie was practically running in place now. "Oh, oh, oh! And make sure it includes Sir Pentious. I think I'm close to getting him to come around. This may be the last push we need to get him to come stay at the hotel!" 

The Radio Demon stared for a long moment, as though considering that particular comment. Alastor did not dare admit out loud that he could not stand the persistently competitive snake demon, however goofy the other may actually be. _He is rather like Charlie, but much more annoying._ "Very well," he managed. 

"Great! Thank you!" Charlie sang. She jerked forward for a millisecond, as though about to hug him, but then thought better of it and hugged Vaggie instead. "This is gonna be so great!" Humming a familiar melody, she danced off towards the reception desk to organize the finances of the event, having left her clipboard behind.

Vaggie and Alastor were left alone to stand in the middle of the lobby, and the young female demon made sure to shoot her opponent a dark glare. "You better not screw this up," she hissed, fingers flexing in want of her spear. "Don't invite anyone that's gonna start trouble at this party. It's really important to Charlie, and the last thing she needs is a turf war in the middle of the ballroom. All she wants to do is help people. I don't care if you don't find dance parties 'entertaining'." 

Alastor turned his head with a sharp crack to look at her, the sound of radio feedback humming softly as he fixed her with a steady red gaze. "Not to worry, Vaggie darling. No one I invite is going to start a turf war. I believe Pentious grew out of that silly habit anyway." He paused to examine his nails, smirking to himself. 

Images of Pentious' swift and graphic defeat at the hands of the deer demon flashed behind Vaggie's eyes and she grimaced. "Not like he really had any other option," she muttered. Alastor raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she growled. "I'm watching you anyway, you monocle-wearing Southern dandy."

As she stomped away, Alastor let his smile settle into a thoughtful sort of leer. "Well, this certainly won't do," he whispered to himself. "A party designed to avoid drama? Unthinkable. There's no passion there. Something must be done about this." His red eyes found the ceiling as he considered his options. "No turf wars indeed, perhaps a bit of over-indulgence, inebriation, and petty spats to make it interesting anyway." He chuckled darkly, gliding towards the door on nearly silent feet. "Sabotage always did make for a riveting story." 

Shadows drew over the empty lobby, and the dark laughter of the Radio Demon echoed softly. 


End file.
